In the field of small interventions in patients which are performed in offices of medical centres, the problem of operating with a high degree of local sterility, in order to ensure health and safety for the patient is known.
In particular, in medical centres of podiatry, dentistry, otorhinolaryngology, gynaecology, general surgery, veterinary, etc., and in those offices in which esthetical treatments, tattoos, etc., are performed, a high degree of sterility can be desired in an extremely reduced operative area. Such need does not typically justify the extremely burdensome use of certain methods and apparatuses typically employed in the hospital operating rooms.